


Off Limits

by femme_fatale91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex in the Impala, bottom!misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme_fatale91/pseuds/femme_fatale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha wants to drive the impala.  Jensen's a possessive freak. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jensen talking about his possessive nature towards the Impala that would rival Dean's. So this is my first one shot, hope you guys enjoy!

Jensen finishes filming for the morning and heads out to the car lot out back. Being around all that sleek and shiny machinery usually helps him clear his head. Out of the corner of his eye he sees movement in one of the impalas so he walks over.

He walks up to the driver's side door and immediately recognizes the dark head of hair. He knocks on the window getting Misha's attention. Misha looks up and smiles; Jensen motions for him to roll down the window.

"I thought we talked about this last weekend- I don't want u driving the impala. I even said it was off limits."

Misha's smile turns predatory as he wraps his fingers around the steering wheel. "I vaguely remember you saying that... But I'm in it now so you might as well teach me."

"Get out Mish. This car is mine." He growls pointedly and glares at Misha's hands to make it clear he's not fooling around. He is very protective of that car. But god those are nice hands. He shakes himself free of that thought. No one drives this car but him. He doesn't even like when the teamsters touch his baby. What can he say? He spends a lot of time with the one and only Dean Winchester.

"Make me...Jen" Misha smirks into the name, knowing how Jensen only likes it when he calls him that.

Jen opens up the car door and lithely straddles Misha’s lap slamming the door behind him, completely catching the shorter man off guard.

Misha's cries are lost as he lets out a strangled moan when Jensen's lips crash into his.

Jen rolls his hips just to create some friction beneath their prominently clothed erections, then palms the fabric of Misha's slacks making the man's breath hitch.

Wasting no time at all Jen reaches into Misha’s pants smirking into their kiss when he realizes the man wasn't wearing underwear again. 

"Always the naughty one," he whispers into his mouth.

"Some things never change," Misha says smiling into the next bruising kiss.

They normally don't do this at work, but they hadn't seen each other in weeks and there was nothing keeping them from clawing at each other since they had a free moment. While they didn’t plan on meeting near the impalas, it almost makes perfect sense that that’s where they would end up. Misha knows how much being around the cars clears his head. And with Misha writhing beneath him, Jensen doesn’t much care where they are.

Jen reaches further down the other mans pants encouraging a groan as he teases at his slit, swirling his pre come around the head. Misha dips his head back leaving his neck vulnerable. Jen leans down taking advantage of the angle and licks a stripe from his collarbone to his earlobe. He worries the skin between his teeth and then begins whispering filth into his ear knowing how much the other man loves hearing his deep voice rumbling through his chest.

"I love you writhing beneath me, so overwhelmed you can't even form sentences," he punctuates the last word with a deliberate thrust of his hips and Misha whimpers. 

After several more minutes of rutting, Jensen taps Misha’s hip wanting him to raise his hips. He does and Jen pulls his jeans down to his thighs and then reaches for his own zipper. He begins fumbling and Misha stops his hands, swatting them out of the way and working on the zipper himself. Always a bossy bottom, that one. Once open, he unceremoniously yanks down his pants, boxer briefs and all revealing his flushed and leaking cock. 

Misha stares at Jensen’s cock with a hunger in eyes so Jensen surges down claiming Misha's pink, swollen lips into another biting kiss as he arranges himself between the older man’s legs. The second their dicks touch both men moan into the steamy car. After that it's nothing but a tangle of tongues and the smooth slide of their cocks, finally hitting an easy rhythm until they have to break apart to catch their breaths. Jen pulls away so they're staring into each others eyes breathing heavily, their cocks not ceasing their rhythm, Jensen's hips pushing down harder until Misha is reduced to nothing but breathy moans and near hiccuping squeaks. As soon as he senses Misha's release, he pulls away looking coyly down as the other man whines at the loss of contact.

Jen leans back and fishes the lube out of his jeans (he is nothing if not always prepared) quickly squeezing it on his fingers and tapping Misha's hip again for him to lift his hips up. 

Misha looks mock questioningly at Jensen. "You got enough room there, big boy?" Jensen looks down, a predatory smile on his face, and whispers "Don't you worry about a thing, sweetheart." Misha keens and lifts up his legs giving room for Jensen to fit between. Jensen swirls around his entrance a couple times and then unceremoniously shoves two fingers inside.

Misha cries out. Jensen puts his hand over his mouth. “Shh, darling. We don’t want anyone to hear you now do we?” Misha’s eye widen imperceptibly, but his body seems to relax, always up for a challenge.

Jensen adds a third finger as he nibbles along Miaha’s chin, nosing up his jaw and pulling his earlobe into his mouth and biting down.

“Ughhhhh, Jen. I’m good. I’m good. Need you in me now.” Misha was back to his squirming and Jensen is not sure he can wait any longer.

Misha surges up and pulls Jensen’s nipple into his mouth sucking hard. Jensen growls, his fingers faltering. He grabs a handful of Misha’s hair yanking it back.

"You have no idea the things that mouth of yours does to me," Jensen breathes.

"It's all for you baby. Just you."

Jensen leans down and nips his bottom lip and growls "Damn straight it is, your lips" *kiss* "are mine" *kiss* "and so is" *kiss* "this" he punctuates the last word by grabbing Misha’s dick with his slick hands and pumping it a few times. But before Misha can even react, Jensen is pushing at his entrance and sliding into him, pushing forward until he’s seated completely inside the other man. "Jesus fucking Christ, Jen." 

Jensen chuckles in the middle of a moan, the sounds heavenly coming out of his mouth. He looks Misha in the eye and licks his lips. He reaches a hand up to Mishas forehead, brushing a dark strand of hair out of his eyes and smiles as he leans in and gives him a tender kiss, unlike anything they had done thus far. Jen leans back and pauses. "So, you gonna fuck me now cowboy? Cause we don't have all day," Misha emphasizing his impatience with a roll of his hips. 

Jensen pushes Misha flush against the seat, keeping him in place with his fingers wrapped around his throat, applying just a hint of pressure. His eyes twinkle as he says "You better watch your mouth or I might have to wash it out with soap." Misha’s sassy eyebrow raise is ignored in favor of Jensen pounding into him without preamble. Misha throws his head back, loving Jensen taking charge. He knew when he got in the driver’s seat that Jensen would get mad. In fact, he counted on it. They haven’t fucked in the front seat of the impala in…well; they haven’t fucked in this particular model so Misha counts it as a new victory. They both groan as Jensen leans down claiming Misha's lips in a messy kiss, all lips and tongue devouring each other, biting at each other’s lips. Misha pulls on Jensen’s short hair with one hand on his back scrambling for purchase down his spine. After several seconds Misha cries out and Jensen pauses. He rolls his hips in the same way he just did hitting his prostate again, and hard. 

Misha groans. 

"Such a slut for my cock aren't ya?" Each word punctuating with a thrust to Misha’s prostate. He is reduced to whispers of "yes god yes" as Jensen pounds into him harder. "You're so fucking gorgeous babe. Love watching you come undone knowing you only do it for me." A few more thrusts and Misha yells through the orgasm that punches through him, his back arching all the way off the seat. Misha clenching around him proves to be Jensen’s undoing, his whole world reduced to white noise as he feels heat rush up through his spine and he comes, harder than he expected. He can even feel his toes cramp up in his boots. Jen kisses the shell of Misha's ear, letting his other hand run through his dark unruly mop of hair, ruffling it playfully. He leans back and gives Misha a long, deep kiss. They break apart sighing.

Regaining his breath Misha says "I think we better get out of this car before one of the teamsters finds us." Jensen smiles chuckling, "yea you're probably right." Misha winces as Jensen pulls out, come dripping all over his stomach. He allows himself a moment of indulgence, loving Misha spread out like this for him against the black leather, his lips swollen and shiny and covered in spunk. “God if I was ten years younger I’d fuck you again right now.” “As much as I would love that, I don’t think I could get it up if I tried,” Misha laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners and Jensen can’t help but smile back. He reaches over Misha and grabs some napkins from the glove compartment, cleaning them both up. They both pull up their pants as best they can in the small space and go back to separate sides of the car, double checking the status of their hair. Jensen looks at his watch. “Wow, we still have time for food before we have to be back on set.” 

“You literally have two settings. Food and sex.”

“What can I say, I’m a growing boy.”

“I think you’re done growing babe.” Misha smirks, “At least until I can get my hands on your cock again.”

Jensen laughs as a knock at the passenger window startles them both. Jensen turns and looks up into Jared's smiling face. He rolls down the window, his breathing still a little heavy, hoping Jared didn’t hear that last comment.

"I thought you said you didn't want to teach Misha how to drive the Impala?" Misha lifts an eyebrow in Jensen's direction. "Yea Jen. You sure you won't change your mind? I promise I'm a fast learner."

He winks.

Jensen smiles. "I'm not sure you've shown me you can handle this car. It takes a lot of skill that I don't think you have yet." 

"I guess I'll have to prove it to you then," Misha smirks. Jared looks between the pair and stands up walking away from the car muttering to himself, "God sometimes those two act more like Dean and Cas every day. They should just fuck and get it over with." He pauses at the door to his trailer and sniggers. "That'll never fucking happen." He shakes his head and lets the door slam behind him.


End file.
